


Toy Castle

by Lorelei1390



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1390/pseuds/Lorelei1390
Summary: It's just a fairy-tale about joy, love and souls





	Toy Castle

Stray was a restless little boy…Not a single day went away without making at least two crazy things which deepened the wrinkles on his mother's face! Only his charm and promises of wisdom, never respected, sometimes accompanied by many kisses, succeeded to save him from punishment.   
The only moments of silence and good behavior were those with his girlfriend. They learned together, played and ate, sharing everything brotherly but the most important thing was that they could talk about everything! At that time, they did not know what precious thing they've got but they were talking for hours searching for answers to questions and making plans for the years when they grow up. They imagined all in detail and their stories seemed to be very true because in the world of childhood there is no barrier, no deception, everything is clear and easy!  
One cold February day, they learned during English classes about Saint Valentine's Day. They loved the legend. The boy bought heart shaped chocolate candies for the girl and she drew a cute card, on which she has written "May your wishes be fulfilled by Saint Valentine".  
\- The teacher said you should write "Be My Valentine" but I like more your wish ... I would like to get real your wish! So, be it!  
\- Why, Stray?! What do you wish you so much?!  
\- I want to be big, a real adult!  
\- But I do not want! It's not good! Who will play with me?! We have so many stories to listen to and so many Christmas gifts to receive! Why don't you want them?!  
But Stray didn't hear her! He didn't want to hear! In the evening he put the card next to the bed and fell asleep muttering. Under his closed eyelids, suddenly a room appeared so strange and dark, with bars, as he saw in the film with Monte Cristo. Behind the bars, a man dressed in rags was smiling sadly.  
\- What are you doing here?! Who are you?!  
\- Expect to be executed!  
\- Whaaat?! But what did you do so badly that deserve killing?!  
\- I helped to get married those who truly loved each other...I am Saint Valentine!  
\- Whaaat?! So cool!!! Great! And how did I succeed to be here?!  
\- Simple, Stray! You, human beings, have a magic and great power - imagination! It can make you happy and good or evil and tormented forever! It depends on how you choose to use your power! Regardless of what you choose, you can do unusual things to those who have not discovered yet the value of imagination!  
\- Whaaat, you really are Saint Valentine?! My imagination brought me to you?! Really cool! Super! I'm great!  
\- True but without help you have never succeeded to see me! We can talk because a pure heart, who loves you very much, called and prayed me to fulfill your wish!  
\- Fantastic! Fabulous! Then quickly, make me big ... BIG! Adult!  
\- Think carefully, Stray! You cannot change your mind! Once the wish fulfilled, you will remain so until you find another pure heart that will love you enough to call me and pray to materialize your wish again!  
The boy was too full of dreams and very excited about the power which he discovered, so he didn't want hear anything. Saint Valentine raised his hand and blessed him. Everything was turned into steam and the boy slept deeply. In the morning he got up from his bed and ... SURPRISE! The floor remained too low compared to what he used to see! He ran to the mirror very excited! He was tall handsome and strong, a real man! He rose quickly as Prince Charming, one night as others in ten years! Oh, it was not enough he had to brush his teeth ...Starting that moment he had another task - shaving! But Stray was too happy to stumble by details! He believed that all problems could be solved immediately only because he was an adult and had imagination! He was so concerned to fulfill his desires, that he couldn't see someone or something else, only what he wanted!  
He spent many hours walking through town, looking at what other people were doing, targeting to be like them ... He saw a fabulous T-shirt in a shop window and some absolutely fantastic sneakers but it was not enough imagination to be able to get them! Soon he was hungry but no one took care to buy a hamburger or a donut for him! He was big and he had to take care of himself! But to do that, he needed money first! His imagination was trying to find solutions. So, it was not very difficult to be convinced by a boy who offered him a steak and a beer, while he was suggesting a way to easily fill their pockets with money! He has never met a real sharper!   
The sharper taught him the magic of playing cards and soon Stray became master! His smile and persuasive talk, imagination and his skills helped him to win more and more money from those enslaved by the passion of gambling. It was great to have always the ace in his hand but in that world there were a lot of other people who had the power of imagination! Those people caught him alone in a dark corner and hit him as he had not been ever beat! In vain he was big and handsome, in vain he talked to them convincingly and smiling...no one heeded! Injured, with no money in his pocket, his life became suddenly very dark! A moment, like the lightning, blew away his dreams as the stone of a naughty child spread the eye of window in thousand glass tears!  
To get the money without scandal, he went with other boys at the gate of a factory. From dawn until dark, he loaded and unloaded freight cars. It was terribly hard, all his bones hurt him and all his thoughts were mixed because of tiredness. He couldn't know what's happened with him and he forgot what he wanted to do! At the end of the week, he asked for reward and received only few pennies. He looked around very disappointed, without understanding the happy smile of his colleagues and their rush to spend all in one night party.  
Oh, God! He had left for his way with pure soul and a lot of hopes, with a great desire to change the world but he could feel that the world has already started to change him! And not in a good way! Saint Valentine said his miraculous gift could help him to do great things but he succeed only to go farther and farther from his dreams and he began to wonder who Stray really is! His child soul was struggling helplessly in the frame of the overnight increased body and he started to be afraid of emptiness that he couldn't know how to cover! What was wrong?! Who could teach him how to use his imagination in order to be happy?!  
He left for the road again, obstinate, ready to do anything to learn how to change if not the world, at least he-himself in order to change his life and get comfort!  
In a cold and rainy evening, he stopped at the gate of an old house. It was big and elegant as a medieval castle but it was neglected and sad. The door was opened by a little girl with a bitter smile in the end of her lips. She invited him to eat together their poor meal, without many words. She lived with her grandfather, an old man forgotten by death and her name was Sheen. They were living by selling toys, made by their skilled hands, but what they would have ever tried; they always failed to collect more money but only few pennies!  
At dawn, the young man thanked for hosting and asked them to show him the way to a nearby monastery. After a few steps, he stumbled over a dry tree branch. He took it from the path and thought to throw it away but the tree branch had an odd shape. Looking at it for a long time, a nice and funny toy was generated in his mind. He came back quickly to the old castle and started to work in order to reward the girl and her grandfather for their hospitality…It was magic!  
Stray's imagination was never tired! He always said that he would leave as soon as he finished the toy but he always began another work, he had a new idea...soon, entire house was occupied by his wonderful toys! People have heard about his mastery and a lot of children came to see them and even elder ones ... Everyone was seduced and they couldn't leave the castle without buying a toy at least!  
Stray was restless...When he didn't shape toys he was sweeping the yard or cleaning up the rooms, opening windows and wardrobes that haven't seen sunlight since the last century! Soon the house was reborn glowing with its mysterious paintings and polished armors, folded curtains on the windows and all its doors full of shining golden arabesques. It seemed a fairy tale castle and Stray wrote jokingly "Toys Castle" above its gate! And that name remained for the house!  
Into the huge closets that have been sealed by dust and spiders, the young man found a glove made of silver. When he pulled it on his right hand, a hot wave flooded his body. Strange thoughts eddies were in his heart, as if more people had come to speak his mind and memories of each person were trying to find place into his soul!  
\- Oh, God! What have you done?! You should never put it on your hand!  
Sheen was looking at him very scared, biting her lips but her grandfather was smiling enigmatically.  
\- Why, Sheen?! Why, grandpa?! Where did you get it?! It's not fit into any armor here!  
\- My family keeps it for centuries! The other, the left one is made of gold, and it's lost somewhere in the world! It is said that in the moment you put it on your hand - you call its pair to you! Long ago, in forgotten days, these places were torn by fighting and death. Each man wanted to have absolute power but it is possible only and if only you wear both gloves on your hands. They killed each other to have them both! But who wore them, he was blind by the power and if he hadn't a pure soul, sooner or later he ended in a fight! Oh, too much blood, too much pride, greed and pain! My great-grandfather has separated them and kept only the right glove, made of silver. He has not ever worn and hid it carefully. Since then, peace was laid upon these wonderful places and those who followed him in our family, have watched and kept the secret so far!  
\- Come on, Pops! These are stories for children! Since you have started to make toys, you started to believe fairy tales, too!   
\- Stray, stories are not only for kids but also for adults! If you listen to them as a child - you learn something, when you also tell to your child - you learn other things! Rebellious boys like you, never believe the stories but often they become heroes of the stories themselves!   
\- Oh, come on! We are not in the movie "Karate Kid"! I am not the boy next door and you are not "Takimuri" that old man who must educate me!   
\- Well, Stray, during life each of us is an actor who plays several roles, as dictated by the choices we make! No one can escape, you have to play because it's destiny! What you can do is to choose: to make true or to crush dreams! The choice is yours!   
\- Here's what, Pops! Do not speak in parables to me! We are not in the movies!   
\- Also from the movies you can learn some good things, if you choose what you need! In fact, I think that's what you need to learn - to make the right choice at the time to be!   
\- Well, let hear the story of the superhero and "fee-faw-fum" man, the destroyer!   
\- To make dreams become true, you must know how to listen to others, to help them succeed to materialize their wish. You have to find a good word and do your time to clear the fear and doubt. Dream-maker is one that helps you to the first steps, then leaves, generating some sunshine in your soul for the rest of life!   
\- Blah, blah, blah ... syrups and violins for drooping children! I think "fee-faw-fum" man is more attractive! What does he do?!   
\- Dream-breaker has no specific appearance. You can be yourself or even your best friend! He is someone who steals your confidence in you and all that is beautiful and good; he easily attracts you with crafted words on dark ways. He convinces you to resign yourself, to give up and be like others in order to be accepted by the gang of very popular bad guys!   
\- Wow! You've made me dust, Pops! Well, what spells should I know, to defend against "fee-faw-fum" man, the dream-breaker?!   
\- You do not need a magic formula! Every moment you have to fight not only for you but also for the others and support people; you have to open your soul to the light but also, teach them how to do the same ... That's the way you get all the power to succeed! All dreams come true when you make the right choice at the time to be!   
\- Oh, yeah ... What crafted words you have! But I want more from life! I want facts, not fairy tales! I want clear answers right now!   
\- There is an explanation for all, an answer to any question! You will find only at the appropriate time!   
\- Yeah, yeah ... but this moment when does it come?!   
\- When you are ready to understand and accept the answers! You have the whole life in front of you; never be afraid - every man has his moment of truth! The glove you wear is not a source of supernatural powers; you cannot make miracles with it! It's just a door that you have opened ... You will have a real power and you will become truly strong only when you use your own talents, forces and will!   
Stray laughed with his mouth from ear to ear and continued his work. Old man was telling stories with advice and message. This is the role of grandparents - to give advice to young people but they listen to them, have fun and then, do whatever they want because that's their role, isn't it?!  
At Toys Castle kids came from everywhere, people of all kinds and all ages. Everyone was charmed by the toys and also, the stories of grandfather. The house was always full. Sheen took care of everyone but one day, she left the guests with his grandfather and stood by Stray. She was looking at him silently while he was arranging a doll curls. When he was ready, he gave the doll to the girl.   
\- You want it?! It's yours! You make toys for all but you have no one for you!  
Sheen looked at him with big eyes, undecided, ready to cry.  
\- I give it to you with all my heart! Please take it! I think you're a great girl and you deserve it!  
\- I want to ask you something. I have a friend who cannot come to our house. You know, she does not have parents or grandparents, she lives at an orphanage ...  
\- OK then take it for her! I think she will enjoy it!  
\- Listen to the end, smart-ass! Always in a hurry! I need no gift from you! I want to ask you something! The toys that don't look too good or people don't want to buy, I'll take them all. I pay the money from my part; we're business partners, right?!  
Stray wiped his hands and for the first time, watched her closely. The girl's eyes were living; they were not sad, scattering light and heat! A pink powder was laid on her cheeks and her lips were shaking. She seemed very determined to get what she wanted from him.  
\- Sheen, you've made me dust! Why do you want to do this?!  
\- Because my friend stays where no one is coming to bring toys, children have not what to play ... in fact, they are too sad to do it! It's not fair! All children need to laugh and enjoy their games! I want to be a kind of Santa Claus coming to them the whole year!  
\- Oh, my God! I’ve said that you are great! I think I have a better idea and a mission for you! We will ask the children who come here, to bring us their broken toys from home. We will repair, we will invite even help us in the studio. Then, we go all to play with those at the shelter! Deal?!  
Soon the backyard was full of old toys and some rooms have become Joy Workshops. Children were working like dwarfs, competing in ideas and being very happy that they could make a surprise to those less fortunate than them. The visits to the orphanage were true feasts and in addition to toys, they were carrying books, clothes, sweets and ... a little bit of their soul! Friendships have appeared; they have learned many things and children have changed! More often and more and more parents brought their kids to Joy Workshops. They were satisfied with how their sons or daughters behaved and talked, satisfied of everything the kids learned in Toys Castle.  
Grandfather was glad to have public for his fairy tales. His smile was deepened in his beard when he looked at Stray among children, helping them in the studio or playing with them in the yard, scattering praise and admonishing the naughty children, sharing advice or complicit smiles. Even if he never believed in fairy tales, the rebel boy was learning step by step to be a good dream-maker!  
Time passed faster than thought, always seemed too short day! No one thought of silver glove that a Stray locked in a closet!  
One evening, a black limousine stopped in front of Toys Castle. A tall man with white hair and eagle eyes got off turning his gaze. A faint smile on his thin lips and black clothes, made him look like a raven. On his left hand was shining the golden glove!  
\- Wow! Look! Dolls, trains, swing, balls ... phew! These are toys for stupid people! Uselessness! I'll give to children tanks, soldiers, knives and guns and I'll teach them fight! Nothing compares with steel muscles and fighting will, educate winner instinct and wish for power! That's what children need to grow properly, to be prepared for life!  
\- Get out of here! No one has called you, sexton! Go elsewhere to poison the air! Go away!  
Tears flooded Sheen's eyes and her grandfather's face has hardened; only Stray raised his fists and stepped forward, with lightning in his eyes.  
\- Ha, ha, ha ... You called me, little stupid boy! Where have you hidden my glove?! Give it to me immediately! I have big plans! I must rule the world! Come on, I have no time for your childish nonsense!  
A frozen claw stuck Stray's stomach. It was time for great clashes and he could not escape, even if he did not believe the story and he laughed sometimes! In his soul fought a great fear and anger. The story tells that both gloves can turn you into a superman. He was very afraid to confront the stranger in front of him but for nothing in this world he wouldn't let the man to turn everything into hell with his wish. This world is too beautiful and it does not deserve to be left in the bastards' hands!  
\- Give me my silver glove or your girlfriend will die! She will be suffocated because of your fault! Tell me, hot shot, you can live with this thought?!  
The golden glove flashing and sparkling grabs Sheen's neck. Stray rushed to the closet, ready to catch his glove on his hand, to fight at all costs but it was enough a glance on the silver glove and it flew to the other. Black man released Sheen and joined his hands together, grinning devilishly. The sky suddenly lit up and a gust of wind swept the place, in the whirlwind of dust. A great lightening was discharged exactly on the gloves. Black man stretched out his left hand again grinning. Without being touched, Stray flew back and hit the wall, taking his breath away. For a moment he closed his eyes, thinking he would die. Then grandfather's voice echoed in his mind – “The glove you wear is not a source of supernatural powers; you cannot make miracles with it! It's just a door that you have opened ... You will have a real power and you will become truly strong only when you use your own talents, forces and will!” He didn't think he cannot believe in fairy tales and from the movies he remembered only the heroes fighting with their last powers to defeat evil. He jumped like a cat, grabbed the gloves from the other and pulled on his hands. Before to think, he began to punch him with all his rage. The man in black was lying at his feet. Stray was smiling looking at his gloves ... he felt like Superman; he was the Highlander - Immortal! The blood throbbed in his heart and muscles startled; the world was at his feet – enough a thought, a glance and he would have made what he had wanted! He looked at Sheen, who cried continuously, then the old man, who was watching him with the soul on the lips.  
\- Now I have absolute power, haven't I? I can rule over these places, can't I?!...And what have I to learn?! To make the right choice, isn't it?! You said so! Right, Pops?!  
\- Yes, my son! That’s right!  
\- Well, pray to make the right choice, grandpa!  
Drops of sweat fell in the old man's beard but he was keeping a close glance on the boy. Stray smiled. He raised the unwelcome guest and threw him in the workshop oven. Then he closed his eyes for a moment and decided ... He pulled gloves from his hands and threw them into the fire! A great bang shook the house and lightning danced across the sky. He crashed in the dust and fell into a deep sleep. He woke up in a dark and filthy cell, like that of Monte Cristo’s movie. Saint Valentine was smiling warmly, wrapped in a halo of white light.  
\- I know! I came here because I have imagination but ... who loves me so much that could call you?!  
\- Sheen, our best friend! Long time ago, Sheen was a very beautiful woman. A man who loved her very much, called me to fulfill her wish ... and she wanted very much to be a child again! It seems that she's not happy at all! You can see me because she loves you and prays for you! Do you want to give you back your childhood?! You can be child again and go back to the day when you got the St. Valentine's Day Card from your first friend!  
Stray thought for a long time. His carefree days were missing very much to him and his parents' home and the hours of play with his old friend ... but now he has Toys Castle and the children, grandfather with his fairy tales and Sheen, his good friend!  
If he chooses to go back in time, everything will be lost! Who would make them toys?! His imagination and skills are irreplaceable! Who would go to the orphanage to organize tournaments?! How to disappoint his small friends?! Who can teach them to play?! Who can love them more that he does it?! He can regain his lost childhood with a blessing of the saint! Who will bless those children?! No! Never! His friends truly deserve his sacrifice!  
\- Thank you so much but I do not want anything for me! I've learned to use my magic gift - my imagination! I have got what I wanted…so, I'm happy! But please give back Sheen's life, maybe she will not be so sad and her eyes will be alive again!  
\- Be blessed both of you! May you have a long life to enjoy your gifts!  
When he opened his eyes, Stray felt his hands clamped firmly. The left hand was to a distinguished woman - Sheen, his friend! Her eyes had fine wrinkles making them laugh and the tears were increasing their brightness. On the right hand, grandpa was hiding a delighted smile in his white beard.  
\- Wake up, my brave! You have many dreams and fairy tales to make! We have so many wonderful things to do together until we'll be too old to think about it!  
Whenever you have bought toys because you liked them or you have offered toys because it's not fair to see unhappy children - is a sign that you have visited Toys Castle and you will go there as long as you will be dream-makers and you will not forget that we, human beings have two magic gifts - our imagination and pure love!


End file.
